Tom Nook
Tom Nook is the owner of Nook's Homes in the Animal Crossing games, yes, yes. "Yes, yes" is his favorite catchphrase. Despite all the money he's earned, he'll never lose that down-to-earth charm. With such a friendly demeanor, there's just no way he could be trying to rip you off. So trustworthy, yes yes! He often claims he has important meetings to attend, but he's usually making excuses to go golfing. He has been friends with Sable and her sisters for a long time. He's also a long-time business mentor to the twins Timmy and Tommy. Birthday: May 30th (Gemini). "I'll be there with Bells on! Ho ho!" Furniture * golf bag * Tom Nook's pic Music * K.K. Bossa Clothing *green umbrella Stories *''"Running a real-estate business such as mine can make it difficult to enjoy my home. I find the best way to relax is to view it as a study opportunity for work. I suppose you could call my home a sort of "homework." Yes, yes!"'' *''"I do so enjoy my room here for what it is. It makes me wonder what yours is like... Are you the type to keep things neat for efficiency, or do you prefer the chaos that inspires creativity? Some days I feel as if I am a little of both, yes, yes!"'' *''"I've heard some folks believe I'm a ruthless and heartless businessman. This is not true, and not just because I am a raccoon and not a man, yes, yes. Hm, perhaps I can see the value of having a boogeyman everyone can unite against. Or rather, in my case, a boogeycritter. But paying one's debts is important! If I must be villainized in my pursuit of teaching, then so be it!"'' *''"Do you donate any of your Bells to charity, name? It can be quite rewarding, yes, yes. Why, I've personally donated over 90 percent of my earned Bells to an orphanage three towns over. They love me so much, they've even named a wing after me. Ah, but we must keep this between us. I have a reputation to uphold, hm?"'' *''"Have you ever worked with a fox? Yes, foxes are never to be trusted, hm? I worked with a fox once in my life. Never again. Not after... the incident. Stop! I cannot say a word more! Let us assume it was tragic and not speak of it again."'' *''"Yes, my yard always puts me at peace. It's because it reminds me of my humble beginnings. I was not always a successful real-estate mogul, no, no. I had to start at the bottom like anyone else. And now here I am, quite happy with my success! It is truly good to be Nook, yes, yes!"'' *''"I am thankful to have a home of my own, yes, yes. In my younger days, I slept in a stump. It was a very nice stump, though, and when I moved out I sold it for double what I paid for it. Hm. There is an upside to all things."'' *''"Schools always make me feel rather nostalgic, yes, yes. It may surprise you, but I was quite the rapscallion. I'd rarely turn in my schoolwork, instead deciding to pursue other activities with my leisure time. It took many years before I learned the value of hard work. Ha ha ha!"'' *''"I just could not resist the delicious smells wafting from this eatery. I may be a business-savvy raccoon, but I am still as much a slave to my appetite as ever. I am useless on an empty stomach, so this meal is necessary for our office's productivity, yes, yes."'' *''"Hm? Do not mistake me for an average customer. I am not here to shop, no, no. Rather, I am here to observe the shopping habits of others. It is good for a businesscritter like myself to acquaint himself with the current market trends, yes, yes."'' *''"I have very complicated feelings about hotels. In a way, they are our direct competition, yes, yes. If only we could convince travelers that buying a new home is a better value than staying at a hotel…"'' Gallery Tom-nook.jpg|Tom Nook's amiibo card from Series 1 File:002 Tom Nook Poster.png|Tom Nook's Japanese amiibo card from Series 1 with design sample Tom Nook amiibo.png|Tom Nook's amiibo figure was released with Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival. Nook Card.png|Tom Nook's amiibo card from Series 3 203 Tom Nook Poster.jpg|Tom Nook's Japanese amiibo card from Series 3 with design sample Category:Special Character Category:Amiibo